Desperado
by hai-edogawa
Summary: We all have needs that we want fulfilled. Don't pretend like you don't... find out ...prologue is inside!


Desperado

We all have needs that we want fulfilled. Don't pretend like you don't.

* * *

**This has been a long and lengthy process. I still don't know how I wrote it. But apparently I discovered I have a smut inspired mind. As always, warning this is extreme wild and dirty, you are warned!...but do you really care...only read if you dare**

**Prologue: ****The Miyano Foundation of Justice – ****A private agency that functions as a bureau and undertakes special cases and those cases that are not solvable/solved by the police, they also expertise in undertaking national safety just as a new department of defense for Japan and it operates a secret service for the country, like the are concerned for protection and safety of VVIP's, Nations Important officials...they also fight against Terrorists and Tugs from underworld to black-market], This organization against crimes was started about 11 years by Atushi Miyano, Elena Miyano, and their genius daughter Akemi Miyano, Akemi merely being 17..was of of the key person in its foundation... it was a success for: the purpose it was launched was very well accounted, but unfortunately the firm had to face a grave disaster... the important officials of this Agency person's were mysteriously killed by some Crime Organization, the very same the Agency was striving to expose but failed just before they had their way, and everyone believed that it's a call for shut down, yeah as none would have thought that a 15year legal heir of the Miyano group would take the charge, she being a brilliant head had completed her scientific degree by age of 13...and she overtook the responsibility and strived for rebuilding of the Miyano****empire from ground zero...and now she's 20...she's still in the mist of finding those responsible for her family's death, the sorrow of Miyano family. She simply wants to bring them down to dust..but knowing the way the crime realm is working behind the curtains, all in all dark shadows she knows its not gonna be easy...but nothing will affect her determination. **

**She had struggled a hell lot and now she has best of the best officials working for her firm,..in fact working for righteous and justice... few of her excellent and reliable employees are Kudo Shinichi the eminent among all, Kaito Kuroba, Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Hieji and few others with lot of potential... for her, her team is her family..and they happen to work in friendly atmosphere with great enthusiasm and with stupendous team efforts. All are known to invest their best skills and ensuring they do the righteous.**

Shiho Miyano sat at her desk and looked around the warehouse. It wasn't often that she gave out gifts, but when she did, they were more extravagant than normal. A luxurious vacation here, a sports car there, or a bonus in the paychecks. She had observed lately that her team needed some recreational time around work, meaning: something that would occupy their time in between cases and mounds of paperwork. There were a few big screen TV's in the warehouse, and video games. Full-fledged entertainment all around. But something was lacking.

As she took another look around the room, it hit her. "I've got it."She gathered up her purse and coat then headed out into the city.

…

Shinichi mimicked Shiho's body language and her tone to state this, pretty frustrated way. "Blah, blah, blah, yadda…yadda, yadda. _**Shinichi this, Shinichi that**_…._Shinichi stop blowing things up because it costs money_. That is all I ever hear from that woman anymore."

Kudo Shinichi had his arms flailing in the air at Hattori complaining about the attitude of their usually adamant boss not willing to invest on a little convalescence for their hard working team, a little fun and entertainment would be fruitful and can be done as a favor or as a call of good faith. Also he was flustered at the fact that: Shiho left him a text message explaining _how money didn't grow on trees_.

True!. Actually their last case, defined this statement. They had managed to destroy two company cars, her private jet caught on fire and they(Shiho and Shinichi) landed in the emergency on a remote place, and the latter worst happened when she was wedged to a sanitarium room for nearly a week, all because she drank water from an unknown source. In short, it was less than exciting adventure for him...and an experience of chronic recuperation for her.

"Dude…really….you know in the end she will give in. As long as you ask for it, she will fork it over, at least for you. I know how charming she finds you, and the way she lures herself around you during adventures and cases...must say that: our Agency is immortal with you two paired up as a team. Yoou know"Hattori had all but given up the fight to make him realize he was probably the luckiest man in the world, and lucky enough to be able to enjoy(not really enjoy) the misadventure with their beautiful boss alone in a remote jungle for a week. But the brighter truth was they all were lucky. Had _The Miyano Foundation Of Justice _never taken them all as a rogue team under its wing, they may have been cash strapped crime fighters, and typical detectives, like so many others out there in the entire Japan.

"Hattori, you aren't taking her side are you?"Shinichi hissed hysterically.

"No. All I am saying is that, it isn't like we have to struggle to get what we need. Or wait a million years for it. I can't lie, she does get on my nerves. But all women do. Of course I will put up with it because she had my Eldorado restored to near factory condition."Hattori defended himself and defended the fact that their boss is generous, as she had favored him by fixing his car completely...She had it serviced, as though it was just now manufactured.

Shinichi could only shake his head. He had lost this battle with Hattori. Besides he also knows how their boss can be prosperous both in work and life. And nothing about her, shows off that she is not a generous doll.

…

Shiho walked into the billiards warehouse. It was stocked front to back with nearly every shape and size of table. She had no clue what she was looking for and wondered how she even got into this place.

A salesman greeted her and extended his hand. "Hello, what can I help you find today?"

She looked completely lost. "Yes. I am looking for a table that is classy and elegant. But I also need something that can withstand the abuse of a few two year olds. I can't say I have much knowledge about all of this."she quoted modestly.

The man started walking and she followed. "So you need something pretty nice huh? Tough when you have kids. I have two of my own. Therefore I have two tables. One for them and my wife and one for me."

Shiho smiled at the thought of his children abusing their pool table. Then she had to release a mild chuckle when she thought of her team abusing her new gift just as much.

"I guess before we get started…what price range are you looking at?"

She pulled out her checkbook and held it in the air. "If you are on commission, then the sky is the limit."Of course she owned the Miyano Foundation.

The salesman smiled. "Then a classy table for a classy lady it is."He continued walking to the rear section of the warehouse. It housed some of the nicest and most expensive tables on the market. "Here we have a semi-professional style table. Complete set, with custom sides. You can get any color of cloth you would like."

Shiho eyed the table and walked around. "I like it, but I am looking for something a little more….hmmmm…stylish."

They continued walking towards the back. "This model comes with a new type of cloth and can also be styled to your taste."

Shiho shook her head. "We are getting closer."After browsing for a few minutes, she suddenly stopped. "There. Tell me about that one."

"My, my mam, you do have classy tastes. This is the newest pool table. Just released last month. It is the professional-elite. In fact, only two hundreds of them were ever made. The professional players drool over this one. It hasn't even hit the tournament circuit yet. It comes in whatever color you choose, with a felt top custom built to each table's specifications. It is laser fitted so that no seam will come undone and nothing is out of place. It is basically the **Maserati** version of a pool table."

Shiho laughed understanding his figure of speech, he was pointing at her elegant Maserati – a custom built sports car. "Well then, let's get to customizing."Yeah being the owner of Miyano Foundation she had the habit of customizing each and everything. That includes even her make up as well. She sat down with the salesman and started going through books. She decided on a dark, rich mahogany finish with a red top. She was able to contract a wood worker to design the table legs as well. She continued looking through the book and chose a set of matching sticks and accessories.

The salesman looked on in astonishment as the dollars added up. "I don't mean to be nosy, but are you sure you want to have this table around children?"

She shook her head. "They will be just fine. Its not for the Children exactly, but for some childlike adult squad at my office, By the way, here is the delivery address."She handed him her business card and a check, then stood up. "And thank you. You have been great assistance."

He shook her hand. "Come back and see us again…..oh…and tell your Husband, he is one lucky man!"

"Am not yet married Mr.!". She smiled and walked out of the door.

….

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Shinichi and Hattori walked into the office and dropped their bags onto the floor.

"Look dude, just deal with it. She has her moments but then again, all women do."Hattori pushed his glasses up onto his nose. Hattori tried to resonate, defending Shiho

Shinichi just gave him a smug look. "Well it it's nice if she would relax once in awhile. She can be such a –"

"Such a what Mr. Shinichi?"They didn't notice her approach. "I can be such a what?". Hattori closed his mouth shut. Although he was a ruthless man, but even he knew when to stay silent around her.

Shinichi looked at him then back to her. He stammered.

"Well…I ….umm-".

She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

He was caught.

He could hope a black hole opened and swallowed him, or he had to come up with an explanation. To his luck, the elevator chimed.

Shiho shook her head. "I'll get that."

The doors opened and five men were standing inside.

One spoke up.

"Hello. Delivery for Shiho Miyano."

Shinichi looked over to her. "What is that?"

She motioned for the men to bring everything into their commons area."It's a gift Mr. Kudo."

He smiled. "Oh wow, just what I wanted. An aircraft carrier."

Just then she pointed inside of the elevator. "Gentlemen, you may leave for a couple hours now."the command was followed by the entire staff, but every one was curious to know what the huge gift is like.

After some time passed the guys returned. When they walked out of the elevator, what they saw in the next room surprised them. There sat a brand new pool table, with a giant red bow wrapped around it.

"Dude…no way!"They ran over to it like kids on Christmas morning. "So this is why we got kicked out."Shinichi pulled the bow off in haste.

For the second time today, they didn't notice Shiho walking in. "You two don't waste any time do you?"

Shinichi smiled at her. "What's the occasion?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing special. Just wanted something new. I'm sure that someone on this staff is a pool shark."

He nodded in agreement. "Well thank you Ms. Miyano, We should all get together tonight and play a few games."

Shiho smiled gently.

That night the team gathered around the table.

Shiho went to pour everyone a drink, while Shinichi selected their teams. "Hattori, I'm taking Kaito"For the first time, Hattori protested in his defense. "He's a selachian and you probably are too. Guess am stuck with Hakuba then"

Shinichi shook his head. "Sorry. Now let's play."

Before long, Shinichi and Kaito had defeated the others. No one would have ever figured Shinichi would be so damn good.

Shiho sat and watched as they enjoyed their new toy. And pretty impressed with the way Shinichi was pocketing the balls so elegantly at all corners. It would be true if she claims that impression acted like a heavenly seduction. After all there's no answer yet, for why Shinichi is the most special for her in her team, and again no answer yet for the question why Shinichi cared so much about her, especially during the misadventure in a jungle when they happen to stay together after the emergency jet landing.

After a few bottles of alcohol and five pizzas, they were all getting exhausted.

When Kaito sank the eight ball for the final game, he reached out to shake Hattori's hand. "Sorry to take your money man. Better luck next time."Hakuba yawned. "Well guys, I think I am gonna head out."They all nodded in agreement.

They said their goodbyes and Shinichi walked them to the elevator.

When the door finally closed, he turned around and saw Shiho leaning against the pool table. Her shapely legs were crossed at the ankle and her sexy leaning stance allowed her lovely blouse to stretch just enough to reveal her neckline and beautiful upper chest.

His boss's fuckable figure was before him and he couldn't hinder the strong arousal he was getting thanks to the wow-some view at his sight, this arousal is not even mentioning about the sudden bulge that happen to occur inside his pants.

He stylishly shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards her.

He always wondered how she could walk in those racy high heels all day. They elongated her sexy legs to a point that forced all office men to stare. And she was fully aware of that fact. But never she was radical nor rational of this fact, besides she didn't give a damn of her concern to those perverted looks of office staff, as she's the smartest ice queen Miyano Shiho.

When he was a few feet away from her, he stopped.

"So Mr. Kudo, care to give me a brief lesson?"Her voice was nothing but husky, the atmosphere was catching up, their breaths pacing up and heart beats racing up.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets. "I suppose I could."He knew it was dangerous territory. He shouldn't be entering into her cold boundary of wall but right now she was hot, and he liked her.

But it wasn't purely lust.

Nor It's any pure puppy dog or any high school kind unadulterated attraction.

But it is something that is not so easy to account for. A mysteriously strong affinity between the two, that is to be figured out, and hopefully it could be worked out after the things that are so tensed up are worked out, as of now that is!. And healed.

He picked up the rack and set the cue ball in place. He leaned over the table to break the set. When he was hovering over the table, Shiho admired how his muscles moved under his shirt. It didn't take much for her to lose attention to what he was saying, especially when he was intent on completing an activity. He had no clue she was staring. He was too concerned about teaching her. This was her private female moment that she knew would never be discovered. In the few seconds it took him to explain how to rack and break, she had a primal fantasy. She came back to reality when he handed her the stick.

"Ok Shiho, the first thing you want to do is learn how to shoot. I won't get into anything specific, because this is complicated in itself. You have to concentrate so you hit the ball in the right place."

She nodded, even though she missed nearly everything he said. If she was that interested, she would have hung on to his every word and asked questions. But once again, she indulged in a guilty pleasure.

Guilty because it is sinful but its sinfully hot and she can ignore this? Probably not!.

His raven hair were slightly mussed from the day. His shirt yet again allowed her to see his well defined muscles. When he turned to explain how to shoot on the table, she raised her eyebrow at his backside. She licked her lips and admired how in shape he was. She couldn't figure out where and when he exercised, maybe his schooling was done resiliently spending time with football and outdoors equally the time he spend on academics, but he and his stiff muscles obviously did it enough for her to lose herself in the moment.

"Shiho…Shiho?"She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was concentrating on what you were explaining."

If Kudo Shinichi had any knowledge about how women lied…especially to a man…he would have known she was lying at that very moment. She hadn't listened to one word, and now she hoped she didn't look completely awkward while trying to learn the game.

He walked up behind her. "Now the key is to get down low enough so that you can see what you are shooting at."He placed his hands on her hips in a pretty erotic fashion, and maneuvered her body around the pool stick and showed her how to lean into the table. He was also working to get his sides sinful desires fulfilled, he was working like a man on mission.

She on the other hand, thought she was going to have a small heart attack when she felt his jeans brush up against her.

"When you shoot, you don't have to do it really hard. It is all about finesse."He continued his tone was cold but it was soft, just the exact amount.

She couldn't help but wonder what was going on his mind. But she knew the thoughts in her mind weren't very T-rated, M-rated were also clean...she was sinfully dirty so were her thoughts as of now...

….

After taking a few shots, she started to get the hang of it. She was satisfied in the fact that she didn't look like a complete idiot after ignoring everything he tried to teach her. She figured she could always blame the fact that he was a hot teacher. With her sarcasms.

After a few more shots, she turned to him. "So what were you going to call me earlier today?"

He lowered his head. "I wasn't going to call you a bitch if that's what you think."

She nodded. "No I didn't think that. I was just curious."she smiled hotly.

"I was going to say mother. I know you care about us, but you need to stop worrying. I make sure we stay out of as much trouble as possible."

She placed the stick back on the wall. "Shinichi, I'm sorry if I seem so overprotective. I just get scared that you all won't come walking off of that elevator one day. Especially you."

He was caught off guard by her comment.

"Make no mistake, I care deeply for you and I don't want to see you hurt."she whispered low but audible voice. Fairly.

He was thoroughly shocked now. "Wow Shiho. I didn't know you felt that way."He was completely flustered now and needed to lighten the mood. "Are you coming on to me Ms. Miyano?" he queried impishly.

She laughed."What if I am?" she had him flushed jusr for an instance before he recovered and decided that maybe it was her turn to be flustered.

Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and closed the final few inches between them.

She placed the palm of her hands on his chest.

He looked into her eyes and looked deep into her soul. "I should probably kiss you now...you are fucking hot for me." he murmured.

She wasn't sure how to respond. She thought she was winning the battle of wits, but she was wrong. Shinichi decided she suffered enough and kissed her. Her lips were soft and slightly moist. He inhaled her scent. Her redolenting sweet scent. He noticed hints of strawberry. She tasted like Blueberry and raspberries with a hint of spicy sausage due that … he wondered why she wore all that lip stuff to cover her natural beauty, but the lip care didn't hinder the Sherry like taste of her.

She snaked her arms around his neck. She could taste hints of Chardonnay on his lips. Spicy and musky at the same time. She could feel his muscles as she moved her hands up and down his arms. She could have died a happy woman right there.

When they finally broke apart, they were breathing heavily... Without hesitation he continued his oral assault. He kissed down her neck and she instantly tightened her hold on him. She tilted her head back to allow him better access. When he finally came up for air he stared in her eyes.

"Were you planning this all along, or did you really want to learn how to play pool?" he queried with brief furrowing of his eyebrows

She quivered and smiled whilst she shook her head. "I simply wanted to learn the fundamentals of the game. Although for the money I paid for this table, I think we can find other uses for it."

He was a little astonished by her brazenness. He wasn't sure if he should say anything. So she beat him to the punch.

"Kudo Shinichi, don't pretend like you wouldn't entertain the thought of us going at it on this table."

That comment knocked him out of the ball park.

She kept at him. "I've seen how you look at me when I come into work. You practically undress me with your eyes. You pervert!...how often am I naked in your dirty fantasies..ha?"

He figured now was a good time to make a move before he passed out. "Shiho, I do more than undress you. I think about where I can take you, and in what position. On your sofa, on the kitchen table, the floor, even the stairs-"

She interrupted him. "And your bed? Is that an option?"

He gave her a devilish grin. "The bed my dear...is for amateurs."

She leered back and nuzzled against him.

"But I promise, if you want slow, methodical and sensual. I can do that too. But not in the bed. Maybe the shower, or the elevator."

She looked up. "Or maybe for starters we should test this table and make sure I got my money's worth."

Shinichi wiggled his eyebrows. "Only if I can give it to you doggy style."

Her smile faded as she leaned to whisper into his ear. "I was hoping that…or my ass."

That made his smile diminish. He had known Shiho to be strictly reserved for work and by the book and never in a million years would he imagine taking her from behind. Not now, not ever. Not as long as either of them drew a breath on this earth. "Shiho are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No…I'm simply giving you options."At this point everything from his waist down began to ache. His hard on pressed painfully against his jeans. He hissed and squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of her racy comments. "Shiho, you're going to kill me!"

"Now why would I want to do that? You seem a lot more enjoyable alive. Not to mention your body parts that rise to the occasion."

He was once again caught up in her words. "You know we might ruin this new pool table if we start getting wild."

She shrugged. "Ill just have to buy a new one."

He could honestly visualize her trying to explain to the salesman why she was back buying the same thing within a day. Sure. Good luck he thought.

She was beginning to get impatient. "Are we going to bullshit or fuck? I have to be in here early to finish paperwork."

He leered at her again then reached down her leg. He slowly lifted her skirt up her soft thigh until his hand met her hip. He drew his head back at his discovery. "Shiho, is going commando really appropriate for the office?"

She pursed her lips. "If you have a complaint, you can speak with the human resources department. But I think the woman Kazuaha that runs it wears questionable clothing as well. Not to mention the way she flirts with your buddy Hattori!"

He squeezed her ass and moved his hand around to her front. He pulled her closer to him and ran his tongue over her lips. She was trying her hardest to breathe, but it was difficult.

"Tell me what you want, Shiho."

Her words came slowly between stuttered breathing. "I want…oh god….I want you to touch me."

He kissed her harder. His hands were hot against her and as he moved the tips of his fingers over her tender flesh, she shuttered. He used his free arm to hold her up while he gently slipped a finger inside of her.

She closed her eyes and gasped.

Shinichi didn't stop. "You like that huh? Then you'll love this."

Before she could react, he rubbed his thumb over her clit. This time, she grabbed onto him for stability. "Shinichi…that …ohaa..a...amazing."

"Good." He gently pushed her back and easily raised her up on the edge of the table. "Lay back."

She obeyed him. It wasn't like she was going to protest. She couldn't imagine what his plans were, but she knew whatever was about to happen would cause her to become more than excited. And she's going to like it. When she relaxed, he placed his hands on her calves.

[calves: The muscular back part of the shank(flesh, meat)]

"Right there Shiho." Her heart raced even faster at his new seductive tone.

She knew she had to somehow win back a little of her strength so she took a stand. In sharp tongue style, she spoke. "Take your shirt off."

He was caught a little off guard. "Yes mam."

She knew full well that he had deviant plans, so she figured she should get to see what was underneath her most prized possession.

That's what he was. Not in the sense that she owned any part of him, or controlled him. But she was satisfied in knowing she convinced this man to come back to the business that nearly killed him in the first place. She was proud to know that he was the man that would jump in front of a speeding train to save her and she was very proud to know that at the end of the day, he still respected her. He wasn't the typical man...in fact, far from it.

She watched as he peeled his shirt from his muscular upper body. He took his time on purpose just to tease her, but she didn't complain. He threw it on the floor and went back to his business. He slid his hands under her knees and gently raised them...fucking her thighs with his warm hands...like racing his hands over her track and the friction giving more warmth although the speeds being slow the moment itself was already hot.

He pushed her skirt up to her hips and it revealed what he dreamt about since they first met. He started kissing and caressing her knees. She felt like she found heaven and felt her body tingle all over. He continued slowly down the inside of her leg nipping and licking.

It wasn't until then she realized his intentions. "Shinichi-"

He didn't want to hear what she had to say. "Shiho, unless you want me to stop, I fully intend to make you orgasm with my tongue."

She didn't know how to respond, but knew he wouldn't fail at his attempt, not if he's talking dirty with his boss, so confidently and without any reluctance as such. And before she could say anything else, his mouth was hovering over her heated core. He kissed once and then twice. He moved his tongue over her then brought his hands up. When he gently parted her labia lips, she shuttered. He flicked his tongue over her clit. He smiled up as he watched her squirm underneath of him. He wanted to see more so he extended his tongue fully and slowly dragged it upwards. She writhed beneath him as he continued to pleasure her, eat her, feast on her like a hungry animal. He alternated his tongue and fingers. He absolutely loved pleasing her and had wanted this for quite some time.

She finally managed to speak again. "My…uuuu...Shinichi, I'm going… to…" Those words leaving her mouth only made him speed up. His tongue felt amazing she thought while she began to shake again. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on.

He pulled away momentarily to look up at her. He was happy to know that he made her feel this way. When she finally made eye contact with him, he spoke softly. "I want you to let yourself go."

With that comment, she took in a deep breath and buried her hands in his hair. She instinctively pulled him closer when he buried his face between her legs! Again!.

She knew her orgasm was nearing. "Shinichi…please." He didn't need to hear anything else. As he moved his tongue faster, waves of excitement and pleasure washed over her body. She yelled his name. He was fully aware that she was physically enjoying this, but the sweet sound of his name rolling off her lips, made him even harder. She came harder than she ever had in her life and he kept lapping at her as she shamelessly rode his tongue. As she neared the end, her body grew limp and she released his hair.

Shinichi was a proud man at this point. He had satisfied his boss, like never before and was content to watch her breathe heavily on an extremely expensive pool table. He watched her every move and wanted to go right back to satisfying her again.

When she finally sat up, he kissed her. "So madam…what's it going to be?"

She pulled him in closer to whisper in his ear. "I think you know what I want."

Before she pulled away, she ran her tongue over his ear lobe. There weren't many weak spots he had, but that was one of them. Once again, his erection met his denim. He questioned weather or not this was a dream. He wanted her bad and wanted to satisfy her in every way he could.

As he pondered these things, he made his way to her office to grab a pillow from the sofa. When he returned he was shocked. There she was, lying completely naked with one leg raised up. She was still glistening from his previous oral assassination. He walked up to the table and just stood there. After admiring her for a few moments, he handed her the pillow and took his pants off. His erection was throbbing and he wanted to be inside of her so badly. She moved up into the center of the table and allowed him to crawl up behind her.

They stared at each other for a moment..eye contact was itself a seduction fact..and their growing hard breaths are standing proofs.

Shinichi placed a hand on her hip and rolled her over onto her stomach while placing the pillow underneath her.

He slowly parted her legs and he cold feel her tense up. "Shiho are you sure you want-"she turned back to look at him. "Yes I am sure. It is my first time so just go slow."

He stopped everything and massaged her back. "Certainly. You have me quite aroused…and I can't believe…. believe we are doing this." \

"Mr. Shinichi, I'm tired of everyone thinking I am so well behaved and fragile."

He let out a small laugh. "You're definitely not fragile."

She began to relax.

He caressed her entire body, before he moved between her legs. She was wet again from the sheer excitement of being with him. He massaged her clit and that made her shudder. He couldn't help but feel a rush knowing she trusted him this much. He wanted her…no…he needed her.

When he withdrew his fingers, she let out an unhappy groan.

"My my…aren't you a little tough to please?"

He moved along her body and she could feel his weight bearing down on her. He lifted her hips a bit. With careful precision he slid himself into her fiery sex. She was feeling out of control of her own body. He didn't want her to orgasm so after several moments of sliding in and out of her, he gently pushed her back onto the pillow. Once again, she voiced her protest by sighing heavily. He leaned down beside her.

"Relax...let me please you."

She finally gave into him and relaxed her body. He reached around and touched her again and his fingers were soaked from her wetness. He slowly brought them back around to her ass. As gently and with as much care as he could, he slid one finger inside of her. Shiho arched her back at the new sensation she felt. Shinichi didn't move his finger and let her adjust. This was new for the both of them. As he began to move his finger she bucked her hips. She allowed him to gently massage her. She felt wonderful, she felt hot and super-sexy. It was one of the most erotic things she had ever experienced and it was all heightened by the sexy man performing the task.

She pushed back onto his finger as he gently pushed it deeper. She was hesitant at first but became accustomed enough to feel the need for more. He placed another finger inside of her and welcomed her moaning.

She struggled to speak "Shinichi, please…I want you…now."

He would obey her anytime she asked.

This time wasn't any different. Before he went any further he asked her one last time. "Shiho are you sure?"

She nearly pleaded this time. "Yes..yes I am sure. I trust you."

With those final uttered words he placed his hands on her. "then relax...let me fuck you." He mumbled. He guided himself gently to her and allowed her adjust. He slowly pushed himself inside of her inviting ass. She let out an animalistic yell. He wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. When she finally adjusted, it was her that wanted to go further and go wilder. She pushed her body back into him and he moved deeper inside of her. She was getting even louder and he loved every minute of it. The pleasure he felt fucking her deep was like no other. It was a rush to know that he was having anal sex with the most beautiful woman he had even met. But he was even more turned on by the fact that SHE, the ice queen herself, wanted it so badly.

Shiho could feel her orgasm building. She reached between her legs to rub herself and that excited the both of them. Shinichi was getting close as well.

After several more gentle thrusts she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so close...please…now."

He never stopped. "Shiho…I'm going to…where do you want me to-"

She lashed out "In me dammit…now! "

Before the words left her lips, his orgasm ran through her like an uncontrolled wildfire. She could feel it through her entire body. She clinched and followed right behind him.

Shinichi gritted his teeth at how tight she was around him. They were both panting. He drew in a deep breath and rode her convulsive waves of pleasure. "God, Shiho…you are so perfect."

After they finished riding out the most intense orgasms of their lives, they collapsed side by side. She couldn't help but smile at how satiated she was after her first experience. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Let's go get in the bed."

When they rolled off the table, Shiho grabbed their clothes. But before she took another step, Shinichi stepped behind her and gathered her in his arms.

She was turned on yet again by his act of chivalry towards her. In his mind, he had just done things with Shiho he never thought possible. He felt a sense of completeness that he never wanted another man to share with her. He had conquered her heart and wanted to keep it forever. She was his. And she will always be.

The arrived at Shinichi's place, with sexual tension built up with the delay.

When they finally laid in bed to sleep, Shinichi turned to her. "Well, I just had the most taboo sex with a smokin' hot woman. And I think she liked it."

Shiho gave him a quick kiss. "I think she loved it."

With that, he embraced her and they fell blissfully to sleep.

When Shiho woke up the next morning, her body felt warm and rested. The sunlight peered through the blinds and illuminated the room. As she moved, she could feel a strong arm tighten around her. She smiled and turned around to face him. He was half asleep and his eyes were closed. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him sensually. He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close.

She raised herself and waited until he opened his eyes. "Do you seduce all of your employers, clients like this, Shinichi?"

"Mmmmm. I am the one on the bottom. Looks like you seduced me." He took a deep breath and cherished the moment. "But I won't complain."

She smiled and kissed him again. They made love several times that morning; silently thanking God it was Saturday. They felt satisfied and content, but knew eventually they would have to get out of bed.

Shiho had managed to find his t-shirt and pulled it on. She proceeded to get up. Halfway into her ascent, he pulled her back down. She let out a small giggle as she fell back into him. "You do know I have work to do?"

He nuzzled the back of her neck and held her tight. "First off, it's Saturday. And second, I am not stopping you. Feel free to go if you would like."

She struggled…. but try as she might, he wasn't letting her go. "Ok fine. I promise not to do too much work. At least let me freshen up."

He loosened his hold around her.

"There's no amount of fresh for how naughty you are."

She leered at him as she stepped into the bathroom.

Shinichi decided to go downstairs for a cup of coffee. He had bought an instant coffee maker some time ago, so even on days he had to jump out of bed in a flash…coffee was available. He pulled on a pair of sweats and went downstairs.

With coffee in hand, he walked back to his loft. When he walked into his bedroom, he noticed the bathroom door open. As he rounded the corner, he was stopped in his tracks. There was Shiho in front of the mirror. She was running her fingers through her auburn hair to make some sense of it.

He couldn't decide what turned him on more.

First, she was wearing his shirt.

Second, her legs were bare and it took him right back to when he kissed and caressed them in the middle of the pool table.

Third, each time she reached higher to tease her hair, the shirt rode up and he caught a glimpse of her well formed backside.

He felt like he had been frozen in that very position. He would have gladly stayed there forever, but as fate would have it…he got caught staring.

Without turning around she spoke softly to him. "Are you going to stare all day or give me a drink of that coffee?"

It took him a moment to come back to reality. When he did, he walked in and handed her the cup. She took a long drink and enjoyed the brew. "Mmm…thank you. That is delicious."

_He thought…so are you._

She placed the mug on the sink and he took the opportunity to embrace her. He kissed her deeply and cupped her ass. As much as she loved the idea of taking him on the bathroom floor, she knew it was time to prepare for the day.

Her work ethic got the better of her.

She continued kissing him while grabbing his hands and pulling them away.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I need to get ready."He gave his best sad face and pouted. "Come on…just a quickie. We have only done it a few times."

She let out a laugh. "Only a few huh. Well how about this. You let me get ready and do some work and you can seduce me for the rest of the weekend…and I promise, I won't protest."

That made him smile. "Ok, deal."

He grabbed his coffee and went back downstairs.

At the office

When Shiho finished she walked into her office room. The paperwork seemed like it grew overnight. As she sat down, Shinichi walked by. "Hey, I'm runnin' out to the store….need anything?"

She shook her head. "No I'm good thank you."

He smiled and turned to leave.

As she watched him walk away, she spotted the pool table in the next room. Thoughts of yesterdays love making session rushed back to her. His hands, his mouth, the thought of everything made her heart beat faster. She was a woman who respected her body, and appreciated the fact that Shinichi did too.

He was a man who could assassinate world figures and yet hold her in his arms with no regrets. Sensual, savvy, patient and diligent. As fate would have it, her gambling on his protective services paid off in more ways than one. The best part about this man…was that he would always be there when she needed him.

Shinichi walked into the elevator when Shiho yelled his name. "Shinichi...just a moment."

He stopped the doors from closing and looked at her. "Yea? Did you need something?"

It seemed like forever before she spoke. "Before you go…."She struggled to find the words.

He looked at her puzzled waiting for her to finish her sentence.

She finally exhaled. "How about a quick lesson." she smiled kinky.

He walked back out of the elevator and stood in front of her. All he could do was smile. Before he fucked her.


End file.
